The responsibilities of the Operations Office include administrative support to the Group, coordination of the activities of the Scientific Committees, Investigators and Statistical Office, distribution of materials relating to group meetings, executive and scientific committees, and liaison with the National Cancer Institute and other cooperative groups. Another responsibility is the preparation of agendas and minutes of meetings, their distribution to a membership of over 1,000 and the dissemination of information relating to scientific and administrative matters to investigators, committees and the National Cancer Institute. This includes preparation of scientific reports, abstracts and manuscripts for publication in scientific journals, preparation of protocols for review by the Statistical Office, Investigators and the national Cancer Institute, and distribution of these protocols to the membership. A major responsibility of the office is to operate the Center Randomization Desk, where patient registration and treatment assignments is done by telephone. The office collects, reviews, and duplicates patient On-study reports and case records for distribution to the study chairman and the Statistical Office. The office maintains files on all protocol studies. The Operations Office monitors drug requests before their submission to the National Cancer Institute and maintains the necessary records on drug distribution by institution.